


Reunion

by BadBlond099



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, DC Comics Rebirth, Declarations Of Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: Jon left to see if his grandfather could teach him something and he came back older and wiser but at great cost. Damian, dealing with his own problems, is just happy to finally see his friend again, but isn't prepared for how he's changed.





	1. Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Sooo this is my first thing posted to AO3! Take it as you will. Inspired by the realization that Jon's going to be running his own team soon (Legion of Super-Heroes) which, chances are, isn't even dealing with Damian's timeline. But I ship my Super Sons pretty hard and never wanted to do anything with them because they're precious babies. Well one of those precious babies went and turned 17 while I wasn't looking... This is me finally allowing them to have a mature relationship.
> 
> Also, I'm a ridiculous Red Hood fan, so I couldn't resist any opportunity to throw him in as well. This is loosely based around current events in the DCU, so Damian's got a basement prison, Jon's an awkward 17 year old about to embark on yet another adventure, and Jason's been accused (by Damian) of being a few different criminal master minds, finished dealing with the whole Penguin situation, and is currently the teacher of a few delinquent supers thanks to a lil offer from ol' Lex.

It bothered Damian more than he cared to admit just how Jon had sounded when he’d called. It wasn’t like Damian had missed the over-eager Super-clutz or anything. It certainly wasn’t that he was jealous that the kid had spent a month out in space that didn’t involve dealing with a bunch of tiny villain-wannabes. But when he finally got that phone call, after everything that had happened in the short time they hadn’t seen one another, he felt the need to confide in someone who wasn’t some reject from the Bat Family or a Teen Titan.

But Jon had sounded wrong. Like he was hiding something that he’d only discuss in person. It made him sound darker. Like he couldn’t talk in more than a low whisper. And he didn’t seem eager to see Damian, which wasn’t necessarily insulting, but it was a little unexpected.

Damian got to the Fortress-still-to-be-named-something-better and found himself lost in thought over what to say to Jon.

The last time they’d seen each other, future Tim had tried to kill Jon because apparently in the future their usual bickering led to the death of millions because Jon couldn’t stop himself from going nuclear. It was also the first time that Damian had openly tried to get Jon on the Teen Titans roster and, to his surprise, his own team voted against it. The team had, since then, gone their separate ways and a new lineup had fallen under his responsibility. They weren’t exactly the cream of the crop, but perhaps they’d be more lenient in voting and Jon would be able to join the team this time.

Of course, that would make hiding the super-prison in the basement even more difficult, but it wasn’t like Damian couldn’t afford it.

Damian settled on telling Jon the good news. No matter what little revelation he had in store for Damian, the aspect of joining the Teen Titans would be a cool enough opportunity that it would outweigh whatever was bothering him.

To Damian’s surprise, Jon entered via the zeta-porter instead of just swimming like he preferred, but Damian passed that off as just not wanting to be wet for their little reunion. He waited as his friend materialized, the zeta-tube announcing him as ‘Jonathan Kent, Superboy.’

Zeta-tubes weren’t known for misidentifying people…

Damian had witnessed Clayface trying to trick the tube once or twice when he was working with Batwoman and Tim, but the Zeta-tube wasn’t fooled.

So why had it recognized this stranger as Jon?

Damian had his sword drawn and at the ready the moment the intruder stepped out of the zeta-tube. “Who the heck are you?”

The strange young man put his arms up defensively. “Whoa, seriously? I thought you’d at least ask questions first, try to stab my geez’nats later. Frag me.”

Damian gritted his teeth. “Lobo, eh? I don’t know what kind of disguise that is or how it fooled the zeta-tubes but—”

“No! Not that fragging bastitch! Uh, wow I can’t believe you would think I’m…” The man cleared his throat and started again. “Damian, it’s me. It’s Jon.”

Damian clicked his tongue and moved to slice at the stranger only for his sword to slam into impossibly hard skin.

“Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous.”

Damian threw his sword aside and tried a different tactic. “Tell me something only Jon would know then!”

“Uhh, okay, at the weird mansion thing in space we met a variation of our future selves and future me was chubby.”

Damian was taken back but didn’t drop his defensive stance. “How do I know you’re not just Kon-El and Jon told you all of that?”

“Damian, seriously? I knew you were going to flip the frag out, but I didn’t think it’d be this bad.”

“Why do you keep talking like Lobo?”

“I…uh…I was around him a lot while off planet. I didn’t really think about it much.”

Damian looked the man over again, starting to loosen up. “So, what? You hit some sort of weird Kryptonian puberty and grew?”

The man sighed. “Everyone thinks that happened. Did Dad do that? Honestly, it’s such a keezy excuse for this. Is it that hard to rationalize me being older?”

Damian clicked his tongue. “You’re not older. You’re eleven. You were eleven a month ago. Aging doesn’t work like this, so clearly it must be some sort of—”

“Time moves differently when you’re close to a black hole and, well, I spent the last few years a little too close to a black hole.”

Damian was shaken up. “Years? No. You were gone just over a month!”

Jon’s eyes were downcast and he offered a meek shrug. “Yeah. So everyone keeps telling me.”

Damian’s stomach twisted into knots. “How old are you then?”

“My best guess is seventeen. I kind of lost track. Not like I had a calendar of Earth time out there.” Jon scratched his cheek with his index finger, an old habit that Damian recognized, but rather than set him at ease, it made him tense.

“Your face…”

Jon raised an eyebrow before realizing what Damian was talking about. “Oh!” He covered the scar on his right cheek and turned away sheepishly. “Y-yeah, uh, it’s nothing.”

Damian reached out and turned Jon’s head back towards him by gently holding his chin. “That’s not nothing. You’re Kryptonian. You’re back on a planet with a yellow sun. Why isn’t that healing?”

Jon stared at Damian, shocked by the intimacy of his old friend’s action. “I…huh?”

Damian recognized what he’d done and blushed hotly, pulling his hand away. “Nothing weird, Kent. I’m simply curious. If I’m to believe that you…that you have lived six years in the last month, then there is a large portion of your life that has occurred away from me and…” Damian groaned, annoyed with himself for the way that he sounded. It wasn’t like he was upset. What reason did he have to be upset? So what if Jon was a little older? So what if he’d come into his own lightyears away? So what if the last thing he knew was that Damian had finally tried to let him into the Teen Titans but the others had rejected him?

“Whoa, Damian!” Jon went into a mild frenzy as tears spilled from Damian’s eyes. “What’s wrong? Hey!”

Damian was in shock himself. He rubbed the tears on his sleeve and stared at the damp spot as if he didn’t even understand the concept of sadness. “I don’t…” It was like he’d been slapped in the face. His shoulders shook as his body betrayed him. “I just…”

Jon tensed but quickly dropped to one knee so that Damian’s downcast face was facing him. “Hey. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I knew this would be a lot. That’s why I didn’t get in touch sooner. But, you know, after everything we went through together, I thought…I don’t know.”

Damian stumbled backwards and continued to rub his eyes. “It…It doesn’t bother me. Honestly, this is all just some stupid surprise, that’s all. Ngh.” He shook his head and took quick breaths to steady himself. “That was unbecoming. I apologize.”

Jon stood back up quickly and threw himself at Damian, taking him into a deep embrace. “Why the frag are you crying, huh? It’s not fair. You saw me a month ago!”

Jon’s hold on Damian was rigid. There would be no breaking free from it, but it was so comforting and it allowed Damian to accept the underlying problem; he wanted to spend all that time with Jon. He wanted those six years back. He wanted his best friend back. Now it felt like there was a new barrier between them. Even if the age difference had simply switched, now Jon had a degree of maturity that had been gained someplace where Damian couldn’t follow. The little kid he felt obligated to take care of was gone, and he’d never get him back.

“Would now be a bad time to offer you a place with the Teen Titans?” Damian managed to mutter, letting himself sink into the hug.

Jon chuckled softly before nuzzling against Damian’s neck…then something unusual happened.

“J-Jon?”

Jon had started to suck on Damian’s neck.

Damian pushed against Jon, trying to separate them, but there was no forcing him to move. “Jon, hey. What are you—” Damian sucked in a cry as Jon sank his teeth into Damian’s skin, dangerously close to his jugular. “Jon!”

Jon kissed the wound he’d created, sucking at it even more, creating a dark spot while Damian writhed in his hold. “I…I’ve thought about you…a lot,” Jon confessed. It’s…it’s been so long. I finally understood. I didn’t just look up to you…I…” He nibbled playfully at Damian’s earlobe, coaxing a whimper from his friend.

“This is…ah…I don’t…Jon!”

“You have Kryptonite. I know you do. Stop me. Tell me this is just in my head. Make me stop. If you don’t, I don’t think I can.”

Damian couldn’t think. He felt hot and sore wherever Jon’s lips touched. It wasn’t like Damian wasn’t aware of such matters. He was fourteen and puberty wasn’t a foreign concept to him. There had been many occasions when they’d worked together that Damian had felt…something. Usually it was when Jon was struggling. When he relied on Damian. Those times were the best. The power was intoxicating.

This was a shift, though.

Jon cupped his hands under Damian’s buttocks and hoisted him up like he weighed nothing. Damian whined, shifting in Jon’s hold, still trying to think through his situation. He…wanted this? Did he? He couldn’t think straight. Too much was happening. In his state of mind, it seemed best to put a stop to this before—

Jon dropped Damian onto the couch and his head hit the armrest a little too hard. “Ooh, sorry.”

Damian recoiled, holding his head in shock. “Ngh! J-Jon, this isn’t—”

But Jon ignored Damian’s injury and snapped his belt buckle. Damian gasped, recognizing that the pouch he kept the Kryptonite was being removed. He reached, unable to think enough to tell Jon to stop, snatched the shard from the pouch and shoved it into Jon’s face. Jon withered away like a vampire, falling off of the couch in a scurry. Damian sat up, feeling vindicated and also a little remorseful. “What the hell was that?”

“D, I didn’t mean—”

“Tell me why,” Damian demanded in a shaky growl. “I need to hear it from you.”

Jon nodded, righting himself on the floor. “C-can we talk without the Kryptonite? Stuff still makes me feel nauseous.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “Only if you promise not to jump me, you animal.”

Jon blushed and nodded, so Damian tucked the shard into his lead lined pouch and sat up, moving his head away from the armrest. “That was uncalled for, Kent. You’d better have a good explanation.” Damian wasn’t about to admit that his heart had been racing for a few reasons that weren’t all fearful, so he needed Jon to clarify his actions. Maybe if he confessed first, Damian would feel better. Besides, his panic was completely justified. Jon was half-Kryptonian, after all. If things really got going, how could Damian be expected to stop them?

“I…I realized it the second time I encountered Lobo,” Jon began, his shoulders drooping so low that Damian felt a pang of concern. “He…was upset about something. I don’t know why I talked to him. Grandpa wasn’t really a fan, and he kind of scared me, I guess. But Lobo…he was…real. He was the only connection I had to who I was. So I sought him out anyways. He told me he had a daughter.”

“Crush,” Damian muttered. “I know her.”

“Xiomara is what he called her. He wouldn’t talk about her much, but he did say she was half human, like me. Said she’d found some team on Earth run by the son of Batman.” Jon smiled sadly. “Even Lobo’s kid could make it onto the Teen Titans, but me?”

“I selected the current roster,” Damian confirmed. “I would have…I mean, of course I would have…” Damian was conflicted. The image of the little boy now broken by the man who had tried to do things to him not moments ago.

“I know. But it hurt. I was jealous. I thought I was jealous because she was on the team but…weeks turned into months and I came to recognize that I was jealous that Lobo’s daughter could see you all the time. I…missed you.” Jon hung his head sadly. “I missed my parents, sure, but not like this. Years went by and I…I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Wondering how you’d changed. How you’d grown. Would you even recognize me? Did I even matter to you? I couldn’t tell Grandpa that sort of thing. Couldn’t ask Lobo how to sort through those feelings. I just…I couldn’t stop.”

“So, what, you come home and take what you want?”

Jon looked horrified. Ignoring the ever-present threat of Kryptonite, he approached Damian. “No. No, I never wanted…Damian, please. I just…”

“What did you think you were doing?” Damian shouted, hating the quivering in his own voice. Why was he so upset by this? “You just…You just…”

“I knew you’d stop me with the Kryptonite. I’m sorry. I thought I could keep myself in check but then I saw you cry and…”

“So it’s my fault then?”

Jon winced. “No! No, Damian, of course not. I just…I didn’t know that…I thought that if I could just…”

Damian clicked his tongue again and leaned off of the couch to reach out towards the scar on Jon’s face. “Who are you? You don’t seem like the cheerful kid I knew.”

Jon’s shoulders shook with sobs. “I’m me. I…I’m Jon-el of—” He gasped. “No. I—” He choked on a sob. “Grandpa s-saw how I was…maturing. He thought that I needed an…He thought that I’d stop if I could just have an outlet. I didn’t know what he…I-I thought that he was trying to help me…”

“He’s Superman’s father. You expect me to believe that he would just—”

“There was a stop at a faraway planet. I…I thought it was a br…a brothel, which I already felt uncomfortable about. I didn’t know that it was…” Jon covered his mouth and scrambled away, finding a trash bin to throw up in. Damian, feeling uncomfortably curious, kept the Kryptonite shard handy and made his way over to Jon’s sickly form.

“Something happened to you, so you thought it would be okay to do something to me. Is that it?”

Jon retched again, and Damian sighed. “I’m done being mad, Jonathan. If you try something again without warning, I’ll have to add another scar to your face. But for now, let’s pretend that I’m concerned. What happened? What did he take you to?”

Jon tried to catch his breath and muttered, “It was a slave-trading-post. They were…Everyone there was either a keezy buyer or a…frag, Damian, they were just kids!”

Damian nodded, feeling helpless as Jon relived the nightmare. “So, is it time for the two of us to take another trip out to space? We stopped a whole prison outbreak. I’m sure we can—”

“No. It’s okay. Lobo found me. I’d been…bought…Grandpa just watched…” Jon still looked painfully sickly, even without the Kryptonite affecting him. “He thought I’d get something from the experience. That I’d learn to control myself…to control my urges. Thank X’hal Lobo had been planning a raid. One of the keezy buyers was a target. Lobo said it was just a coincidence, but if he hadn’t…” Jon touched the scar on his cheek and closed his eyes. “It didn’t change anything. It just made me want to go home. I wanted to get away from Grandpa. I begged Lobo for help, but he’d…he’d already wasted too much time looking out for me. I was a man then. I…I had to know how to protect myself. It had been maybe a year at that point. If I couldn’t figure out how to protect myself then, there was no hope for me.” Jon took his hand off of his scar and added, “But human urges are…they’re stupid. I still needed to take care of myself. I couldn’t show Grandpa that weakness, though. I couldn’t let him know I still had those filthy thoughts from fear that he might do something drastic again. I had to find time to myself. I had to…um…y-you know. But every time I touched myself, I was reminded of the buyers. Of what they…” Jon’s voice cracked and Damian’s chest ached. “I did everything to push them from my mind. And what worked was when I thought of…thought of you…It felt forbidden. Wrong. My best friend. Frag, how could I think like that? How could I act on it? I’m so sorry. I should have never—”

Damian gave up. He threw his arms around Jon’s neck and hung onto him. “I’m sorry too. You really suck. You should have just told me this shit first.”

Jon was hesitant, but he let his arms wrap around Damian again, this time barely using any strength. “What would it have changed?”

Damian clicked his tongue. “It’s been little more than a month for me, Kent. I’m a teenage boy. I know exactly what it means to be human at this stage of life. Frag, if you lived in a tower with a bunch of teenagers, you’d have a much better understanding of how stupid humans are. I just…I didn’t recognize your feelings for, um, for me.” It wasn’t like Damian hadn’t considered Jon in that regard before, but it was never a real prospect. Now? Now it felt to close. He could just reach out and take it.

Jon let Damian go and shrugged. “That’s not human, right? I’m sorry. I must be—”

“I don’t know what Jor-el let you believe, but homosexuality is entirely human, Jon. It is simply not acknowledged as the social norm. I mean, even my studies of human reproduction did not prepare me for,” Damian blushed, “for what you were…” He cleared his throat. “I am not entirely unversed, however. My mother informed me of the best ways to seduce a man and—”

“Okay, let’s all agree that your mother is not going to be a fun topic between us…ever…”

Damian clicked his tongue but backtracked. “I simply mean…There was a spot that you can…touch…that should stimulate a response in your male partner. If you could find a way to reach that point without…I think I could…”

Jon’s face lit up. “Huh?”

Damian cleared his throat again and looked away, awkwardly pulling his shirt down over the tent in his pants. “There are preparations that can be made, I believe, to make things less…intolerable.”

Jon felt a painful heat in the pit of his stomach and felt the strong desire to run back to the hidden compartment of his grandfather’s ship to palm himself off, all the while with Damian’s name on his lips.

“I just think that—”

Jon picked Damian up and floated back over to the couch, this time laying him down gently. “D, this is really hard.”

Damian scoffed and touched his hand over Jon’s own pants tent. “You have to realize, Super-Stooge, that it really is hard. You’re the boy of steel. I’m many things, but I can’t take a bullet like you can.”

“Man…” Jon mumbled.

“Hm?”

“I’m the man of steel…”

Damian clicked his tongue. “I feel like calling you that speaks to a different sort of fantasy than I am prepared to have.”

Jon shuddered. “O-okay. Yeah. So um…what are we, um…”

“Lubrication,” Damian said flatly. “If you have, erm…If you have ever toyed with your…inner walls, then you know that it can be difficult without proper lubrication.

Jon nodded and poked his head up, looking around their old base. “I…don’t exactly carry stuff on me for this sort of situation.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “That will have to change if we are to become…intimate…”

Jon nearly had to double over from the sensation in his gut as he looked down at Damian’s burning face. He was so gorgeous under him; his naturally tan skin brushed with the heat of desire. His still-wet, green eyes unable to meet Jon’s from embarrassment.

“M-maybe we should start simple,” Jon suggested. If he didn’t slow this down, he was afraid he’d get too excited and wind up hurting Damian. “We can’t do much with clothes on, right?”

Damian nodded and pushed Jon away. It took effort for Jon to allow Damian to do just that. “This is on my terms now, Kent. Now strip! I…I will follow suit.”

It took considerable self-control not to just rip his civilian clothes off. He’d had to borrow some of his father’s old clothes from his grandparents’ farm and they fit a little loosely on his toned body. They weren’t anything special, but Jon really didn’t want to have to explain to any family members why he’d torn them up. He started with the flannel shirt, casting it aside. Damian nodded his approval and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Unlike Jon, Damian didn’t have another shirt underneath, and his chest slowly became exposed, enticing Jon more than he cared to admit. Once the shirt was off and untucked from his slacks, he folded it neatly and set it on the nearby table. Jon tossed the flannel shirt aside, uncaring of where it ended up, and quickly pulled his white t-shirt off, sending it flying after the other garment so that he and Damian were on the same level.

Jon couldn’t help but think about how different they looked now. Before everything, Jon had looked much younger. He could have seen his own ribs through the skin on his chest. He’d seen Damian shirtless before, but there was always something different between them then. Damian wasn’t much older, but his body was scarred. His muscles were prominent, but the slightest hints of baby-fat still clung to him like a cruel reminder that he was far too young for what he’d experienced. Still, his abdomen was ridged, his chest toned, and even as a teenager, Damian was a sight to behold.

Now, still all muscle and scars and the stubborn pockets of fat that clung to him like the remaining pieces of stolen adolescence served as yet another reminder of the difference between them.

Jon wasn’t his father. Clark’s chest was still unbelievably broad whereas Jon’s shoulders were still pretty narrow. But he’d fought quite a bit while out in space. His abs had gained considerable definition. His pectoral muscles reflected the strength required to survive his grandfather’s challenges. His hips, he had felt, had changed too much. He didn’t understand why the muscles sat just above his waist and angled together at his pelvis, as if creating an arrow that pointed to the most stupidly human part of him. The sight of that arrow, however, seemed to stimulate Damian.

“Looking good, Kent. Good to know you haven’t slacked on training.”

It was the first time anyone had complimented him on his looks. Again, the surge of heat hit Jon and he started to wonder how much more he could take. He bit his lip and undid his jeans. No need for ceremony here. The two of them removed their pants and underwear. Damian stepped easily out of his shoes and proceeded to keep everything neatly folded and set aside. They were lucky at this point that Jon’s shoes weren’t thrown at a window, otherwise they’d likely be flooding their old base. Damian looked him over and did his usual tongue click, but it felt different this time.

“I am amazed, Kent, but I don’t think that…I don’t see how…” Damian swallowed hard, his eyes locked on Jon’s erection. “Is that thing as unbreakable as the rest of you?”

Jon felt the heat again and groaned softly, his cock twitching and leaking just a little at the tip. “I don’t want to hurt you but…X’hal, you’d better hurry the frag up. I can’t take much more of this.”

Damian rolled his eyes and coaxed Jon to come closer. He then took Jon’s right hand, carefully guiding it to his mouth, placing Jon’s index and middle fingers onto his tongue and let his lips wrap around the base of them. Damian covered Jon’s fingers with copious amounts of saliva. Proper lubrication would have to be purchased at a later point, but for now, hopefully this would make things easier.

Jon’s blush only gained temperature as Damian sucked on his fingers. He swallowed dryly, unable to help the image of Damian’s lips around his cock from coming to mind. Would he be as gentle with Damian as Damian was trying so hard to be with him? Could he even fit that in Damian’s mouth? Had Damian always been this small?

Damian opened his mouth wide and pushed Jon’s hand away—a string of saliva clinging to his tongue still and dripping onto his chest. Jon groaned as Damian’s knee brushed against his erection. The reaction wasn’t lost on Damian. “Honestly, you look like you’re in pain. Have some dignity. I’m the one who will have to…will have to…”

Jon had Damian settled back onto the couch and settled onto in between Damian’s legs. He slipped his hand underneath Damian’s ass, raising it slightly.

“Jon! Jon I can’t!”

“It’s okay, Dami. You can. Breathe for me. You have to remember to breathe.”

Why would he forget to breathe? Damian tried to sidle away, but one hand held his hips firmly in place and the other… “Suh-suh-sssafe word!”

“Huh?”

“We…we need a safe word,” Damian repeated, panic rising as he finally understood what was about to be done to him. “My belt isn’t nearby. I c-c-c-can’t get to muh-muh-mmm—”

“Kryptonite,” Jon said in a low growl. “That’s the word. You say that, and I’ll stop. It’ll suck, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Damian had barely nodded before Jon slipped a finger into his entrance.

“Ah! Ow! Jon! Jon!” Damian didn’t bother trying to get away from fear that he’d be injured in the process. Jon’s finger darted in and out of him slowly, exploring him and tugging at the muscle around his rim. It was a sensation unlike anything Damian had ever known. The discomfort made his stomach churn, but it wasn’t just pain that he felt. He arched his back as his body tensed.

“I’m sorry. This really is your first time, huh? And here you always seemed so ahead of me…” Jon pushed his finger against something that made Damian cry out. His whole body jerked uncontrollably. It hurt, but it also made him feel unbearably hot; like his body was betraying him. His dick hardened and stood upright after the stimulation.

“It hurts!” Damian rasped, reaching out and grabbing Jon’s shoulders to steady himself. “Jon please!”

Jon looked at Damian sadly. “Say the word, Dami, and I’ll stop.”

Damian bit his lip and shook his head slightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Jon swallowed dryly and slid another finger inside. Damian screamed as Jon scissored his fingers, stretching his hole wider while still moving in and out, repeatedly hitting that spot that made Damian want to cry.

“Breathe. If I don’t prepare you now, it’s going to hurt a lot more. I know it’s hard, but I don’t want to hurt you, D.”

Tears spilled down the sides of Damian’s face as he realized how much trouble he was in. The Kryptonite was still secured in a pouch in his belt, set over his clothes on the table a ways away. He had to trust that Jon would honor the safe word. But was he really going to use it? Was he ready to prove that he couldn’t handle this?

More importantly, if he couldn’t handle this, could he even hope to handle that?

Damian thought about the horrors that Jon could have seen. Six years of trying just to stay alive with no one to rely on but a crazy space-biker who circumstances led to saving him, albeit…too late. That had been against Jon’s will. This was something they were doing together. It had started a bit abruptly but…

“I…I c-can’t!” Damian bit back a scream and dug his nails into Jon’s shoulders, frustrated and pained by the feeling of scraping against something so solid. It hurt. It all hurt. The warming feeling wasn’t enough.

Then came the third finger.

There was no mistaking Damian’s reaction. He screamed. His body jerked, trying unsuccessfully to get away. Green eyes rolled up into his skull, unable to process the sensation. He stopped breathing. Stopped thinking. He had to get away. Had to get free.

The strong reaction was enough to make Jon take his hand out, albeit too quickly to be comfortable. Damian pulled his hands over his eyes and tried to curl in on himself. Jon leaned back and got off of his friend. Damian wasted no time, rolling without grace off of the couch, retrieving his belt, searching it with shaky hands, and drawing out the shard of Kryptonite. He held it out like a barrier between himself and Jon as he tried to regain some dignity.

Jon kept his hands up and shied away from the shard. “Th-the word, D. I meant use the word, not the rock.”

Damian shook fearfully and kept the shard out. “Nope. S-s-s-sorry. I can’t. I can’t do this. That…that hhhurt.”

Jon nodded. “Okay. Okay, I get it. I won’t go any further. It’s okay.”

Damian’s breath caught. He wiped his watery eyes and shakily tucked the Kryptonite away. With it gone, Jon slowly moved over to him and helped him back to his feet. Damian accepted the help but felt sore, embarrassed, and exposed. He covered his member and shied away from Jon.

“It’s okay. I may have rushed us into this. I’m glad to know it’s not just one-sided. That’s…it’s a start.”

Damian stared at Jon’s still hard cock and fidgeted. “How is this ever going to work?”

Jon covered himself and blushed as well. “Hey, l-look. I’m not as young as you. Our bodies are different.”

“One month. One fucking month. I swear…”

Jon chuckled and pulled Damian in so that they were pressed together. Damian grunted upon actually feeling a little stabbed by Jon’s inhumanly hard hard-on. “I love you, Damian Wayne.”

Damian adjusted so that it wasn’t being painfully skewered and grumbled a few obscenities when Jon rested his chin on Damian’s head.

“I’m sure you’ll get taller.”

“Shut up.”

Jon laughed. “Remember when we first went patrolling together?”

“Hm?”

“You nearly assaulted a guy for J-walking.”

“Of course. Do you think he ever committed the same crime twice?”

Jon smiled. “In less than a year, what I just did with you will be illegal. I’ll be a criminal. What then?”

Damian clicked his tongue. “Then I’ll just have to punish you for breaking the law.”

“So, I’ll break the law then?”

“I’ll punish you a lot worse if you don’t,” Damian threatened.

“Would you have done this to me if I was still younger?”

“Not yet,” Damian admitted easily. “Damn. It might have hurt me a lot less though if we had when you were younger than me. At least then you wouldn’t have…that.” Damian moved his leg against Jon’s cock and the heat returned to Jon’s stomach, threatening to get him started all over again.

“Damian?”

“Hm?”

“I…I love you…”

“Of course you do, Kent…” In spite of his harsh words, Damian let his hand reach down so that Jon could hold it. “I would accept nothing less.”

Jon nodded and closed his eyes. “I love you a lot, but right now, I need to go take care of this.”

Damian smirked. “Yeah. Fair.”


	2. Obligatory Big Brother Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After things went so wrong with Jon, Damian seeks advice from the the sibling who most wants him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so here's the actual Jason Todd part. Per the situations with each ex-Robin in comics right now, Jason's the only one even able to give Damian this advice! Ric Grayson isn't exactly close with the family and Tim is off on Earth-3 right now, finding out that "Red Robin" really isn't the most brilliant name change he could have had...

Jason groaned. He hadn’t planned to return to the Iceberg Lounge for a good long time. He’d signed the place over to Suzy to recently too. After all of the attention he got in the news upon opening the place up, showing his face there was a pain. But it had been Suzy herself who had contacted him, and she said in no uncertain terms that if he didn’t hurry up, someone was going to die.

Sneaking in wasn’t easy. Even being allowed in the back doors by Candy, he had to wear a disguise and keep his head down. He found himself wishing that Bunker was still around. Or even Wingman. Where had that weird guy wandered off to anyways?

“Sorry about the trouble, Suzy,” Jason said upon reaching the door to his old office.

Suzy scoffed, her massive arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at him past her nose. It was funny to think there was once a time when he’d have shot her for glaring at him like that. Now it was almost endearing, if not a little threatening. “Trouble is right. Little shit showed up out of nowhere demanding to speak to the owner, then snapped at me like a little turtle when I tried to throw him out personally. Figured he was yours.”

“Wait, ‘little shit’? You don’t mean…” Jason opened the door to find Damian thoroughly tied up—no doubt Anastasia’s handiwork—with a gag in his mouth, fully clad in his Robin getup. He glared at Jason the moment he spotted him and began trying to speak around the gag. Jason closed the door abruptly. “Yeah, go ahead and kill the little fucker.”

Suzy scoffed. “Whoa. I thought the big bad Hood was going to put an end to me and my sisters if I did anything like that?” she teased.

“Yeah. Screw it. Ditch his ass in the ocean.”

“What, family squabbles got you down? Take it from me, Jason, no fight’s worth your family.”

Jason sighed. Arguing with Suzy was pointless anyways. At least Damian was hogtied. “Yeah. Fine. I’ll take care of it. But if I get arrested for homicide over that kid, I’m taking you down with me,” he half-joked before going back into the office and closing the door behind him. He stared at Damian’s livid, wriggling form, and smirked. “You know, maybe this isn’t so bad. We should have all conversations like this.”

“MMMMMFFFF!”

“What was that? You want a swim lesson while tied up? I’d be happy to humor you. Anya’s knots are second to none. You’d be lucky to get loose before the bottom feeders start nibbling away at you.”

Damian stopped struggling and began to mutter at a calmer volume.

“That’s more like it. I’ll take the gag out and give you thirty seconds to tell me why you’re looking for me. If I don’t like your answer, gag goes back in and maybe I’ll call Bruce to fish you out of the harbor. Capiche?”

Damian reluctantly nodded.

“Good brat.” Jason unlatched the gag and set it on the coffee table. “Fire away.”

“You blocked my number.”

“No shit. Clock’s ticking.”

“I have need of…of advice.”

“Wrong answer. Would you like to try again?”

“I don’t have Grayson to breach the subject with, and I don’t think I could handle speaking with Father about…about…”

Jason cocked his head. “Wait, what kind of advice are you looking for?”

Damian’s face reddened and he wiggled slightly on the couch in a failed attempt to hide it. “I am looking for advice with regards to…with regards to…”

“Look, I don’t have time to put up with this. I’ve got my own group of bratty kids to worry about.”

“Huh?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Nothing. Forget I said anything. Your time’s almost up.”

“I have questions about sex!” Damian blurted out.

Jason stared at Damian blankly. Was this really happening? Was the little demon spawn really asking him about the birds and the bees? Sure, learning from Bruce who hadn’t managed to learn not to stick his dick in things after all this time didn’t seem like a great idea, and Alfred’s thoughts on the subject were…well, Jason didn’t even want to know. Dick’s status as an amnesiac certainly took the best person to ask off the list and, though Tim hardly seemed to know enough on the matter himself, Jason hadn’t heard hide or hair of him in a while, so it wouldn’t be surprising to find that he was unavailable.

“You…you seriously don’t have anyone else you can ask? What about the Teen Titans or something? Surely some of the older members might—”

“It is hardly an appropriate subject for a leader to bring up! And…um…I’m not curious about the sort of sex that they might…um…”

“Whoa, what, you find out about some weird fetish you’ve got? I might not be such a great person to talk to then. I don’t want to know any details about your weird little—”

“I have questions regarding sex with another male!”

Jason blinked a few times. “O…kay…” He sat down on the edge of the couch, staring at his hands as he tried to think of what the hell to say on the matter. “You’re how old now?”

“That shouldn’t matter.”

“Hell yeah it should. How old’s the guy you’re trying to get with?”

“I’m not trying to…That isn’t any of your—”

“D, I’m not playing here.”

Damian pouted slightly and muttered, “Seventeen…ish…it’s a long story.”

“That’s not a good answer.”

“He’s seventeen.”

Jason let out a long sigh. “Not a fan of the age difference here. You’re kind of young for this sort of thing. You shouldn’t be so eager to—”

“When did you first have sex with another man?”

“That’s not the issue here.”

“Then what does it matter?”

“What matters is that you were raised in a better environment. You can make these choices for yourself. You shouldn’t have to feel pressured to do anything that you’re not ready for.”

“I was raised by assassins and Batman.”

“I was raised by addicts and a boarding school made for training criminal child soldiers…and Batman. Let’s not argue fucked up backgrounds here. My point is, I don’t think you should even be thinking about this stuff yet.”

“Well then, how did you learn?”

“Excuse me?”

“Sex education isn’t something that is easy to get homeschooling on, and though I have been loosely attending school, it’s not like I can just ask and the classes shall begin. Besides, they focus on heterosexual intercourse, and that is not the information that I seek. So how did you learn? You didn’t attend school. You were home schooled by Alfred and various tutors. Did you ask Father?”

“Fuck no,” Jason said a little too quickly. “Look, I went to a boarding school for criminals,” Jason reminded him. “I learned things quickly. That’s all.”

Damian groaned. “I cannot simply do that. Please, Todd. I don’t want to hurt like that again.”

“Again? Shit, you already? Who? I’ll teach them to—”

“No, it was fine. I mean it wasn’t fine. It hurt. A lot. But it wasn’t…I mean it was a little but then it wasn’t…” Damian groaned and fidgeted uncomfortably. “There’s more to it than just…”

Jason took out a knife and began cutting Damian loose. “You attack me and I’ll hurt you way worse than some asshole pedophile hurt you, got it?”

“He’s not a—ugh!” Jason cut through the last of the ropes and Damian sat up only to hunch forward and twiddle his thumbs. “You’re not…I mean…why can’t you just…tell me?”

“I’m not on speaking terms with Bruce right now, but your mom and I go way back. You’d better explain yourself or I’ll call her up and tell her all about—”

“Okay! Shut up! Geez!” Damian lit up and ducked his head even lower. “J…Jon got back from space recently…”

Jason exhaled a sigh of relief at the mention of a Kent. “Ah. Superboyscout. Wait, you said seventeen.”

“He’s had a growth spurt…”

“That’s not…whatever. Fucking supers.” Jason paused. “Hang on…Clark’s the man of steel…Oh god.”

Damian looked away. “Y-yes, Jon is rather…hard…”

Jason winced. “Okay. So you’ve already had sex then?”

“N-not quite. I mean, we tried. He um…he did things with his…f-f-fuh-fingers.”

Jason let out a sigh of relief. “Okay. That’s…yeah, that’s still…Tell me what preparations you made.”

Damian couldn’t look at him at all. “We, um…it was a little sudden but…I mean we both wanted to…”

“I’m not about to discuss this with anyone but you, D. Tell me what happened.”

Damian nodded. “Um…there was some things he did with his fingers to…to help widen my…but it hurt too much. I thought he was going to rip me apart. I had to pull the Kryptonite shard to get him off of me.”

“That doesn’t sound consensual, D.”

“It…wasn’t…not consensual…”

“God, I hate to ask. Did you do anything else to prepare?”

“Yes. Given our limited resources, I took it upon myself to make his hand more slick by sucking on the fingers that were to be used to…open me.”

Jason could hardly believe what he was hearing, but that only made him more certain that he was the right person to talk about it with. “So just saliva?”

Damian curled his lips in and nodded.

“Okay. I get the picture. I’m glad you weren’t dry-dogged, but saliva’s not really going to make things much easier. I mean, maybe to get in initially, but it dries pretty quick and you’re not a girl, so things aren’t about to get wet in there.”

“What?”

Jason cleared his throat. “N-never mind that. My point is, saliva was definitely not enough, given the situation. You’ve jerked off, right? It’s not the best option, but hand lotion would help in a pinch. Granted you should use something meant for sensitive skin, which probably isn’t something you keep on hand either…Yeah, let’s just say you two should discuss it more in the future. Especially since he’s half-Kryptonian. If he just jumps you whenever he gets a hard-on, he’ll destroy you.”

Damian shuddered. “I’m not so fragile that I would break because—”

“Because a kid who’s faster than a speeding bullet accidentally thrust a little too hard and shattered your pelvis?”

Damian looked horrified. “I can’t do that! J-just taking fingers in me already left me unable to walk without severe discomfort! Th-there was blood, Todd! I had thought…I had thought he had caused some sort of internal damage! It is…it is very difficult to work the X-Ray machine in the Cave on oneself. Nothing looked broken, but…” Damian shook like a leaf and Jason felt weirdly protective.

“Whoa, hey. If it’s that bad, don’t do it!”

Damian shook his head hard. “It…it wasn’t all bad. I mean, at the time it was…but afterwards it was so…”

Jason messed up his hair to calm him down. “Okay, okay, I hear you. The blood was probably anal fissures.”

Damian suddenly went rigid.

“It happens. There’s no way around that. Especially without proper lubrication. And you’re young. You’re small. Frankly, you should wait until your body matures a little more, but you are a horny teenager, so I guess that can’t be helped. You’ll want to use a water-based lube for toys and things, but definitely silicone-based for actual anal sex. I’ll, uh, I’ll write down a couple brands that are pretty good. And just because you know him doesn’t mean he shouldn’t use a condom. You don’t know if there’s something extraterrestrial that might get passed on to you. Plus they make for easier cleanup. Less getting semen out of your ass.”

Damian looked like his head was going to explode.

“Don’t worry so much about ribbed condoms. Texture isn’t really something that helps guys out like it does for girls. I mean, it’s not the skin around your hole that feels pleasure so much as your prostate, which is internal. Of course, if his dick’s totally solid, I can’t imagine it’d help anyways. And certain sensations there do stimulate too, just not in the same way that girls experience things. Now, even if Boyscout’s average sized, being that hard can’t have a lot of give, so fingers probably won’t be enough to loosen you. You should probably work on widening yourself sometimes. You can buy plugs of various sizes. Start smaller and work your way up to bigger—these are what you’ll want the water-based lube for. Maybe have him stimulate you with one before he enters you. It’ll help to loosen you up some. And—holy shit, D, breathe.”

Damian looked a little purple. “Yuh-yuh-yuh-yes! J-J-Jon said something ssssimilar…”

“I meant right now. You look like you’re going to faint. Didn’t know you stuttered when nervous. If this stuff freaks you out this much, don’t do it, dumbass,” Jason suggested once again. “You’re too young to worry about things like this. He’s too young.”

“He’s seventeen.”

“Yeah well, when I saw him last he looked like a toddler. Why are you even bothering with this? You shouldn’t have to worry about—”

“He was assaulted,” Damian said quickly, making Jason wince. “He was off planet, under the protection of a grossly under-qualified grandfather, and the scum of Krypton allowed him to be…J-Jon was…” Damian shook with rage that he felt wasn’t befitting of his position. “I don’t want him to remember that. I want him to remember me. I want him to have a pleasant memory about sex. I don’t want it to be tainted by the time we were…the time we were…apart…”

Jason thought about Kori. He thought about Roy. About Isabelle, Essence, and that one forbidden night he spent with Dick. These connections—these romantic flames—had pulled him away from the darkness that had entombed him and reminded him that not all physical contact had to hurt. But it wasn’t until Artemis and Bizarro had come along that he didn’t feel the need for physical approval. If the little Kent had been hurt like Damian described, there was no doubt a void that he was seeking to fill. A desire to erase the past. Damian’s willingness made a little more sense, but Jason knew how that desire could fester and become something toxic a little too well.

“D, you want this for you, right?”

“Whu-whu-whu-whu—”

“Jon’s been hurt. I understand wanting to help. A sick part of me is glad that he has someone to do that for him. But you’re not obligated to right the wrongs in his life.”

“I didn’t say that—”

“You’re just a kid. The last thing you should be worried about is an older man’s sexual history.”

“You’re not listening to—”

“He should have never put that on you. That was selfish and stupid and he can’t just expect—”

“I love him, Todd!” Damian snapped. “I didn’t…I mean, I didn’t know that I…” Tears welled up and threatened to spill over. Damian was ashamed to feel like crying again in such a short time span, but he felt so overwhelmed. “You are insufferable.”

Jason groaned and scratched his head. “You’re fourteen, kid. You don’t even know what the L-word means yet.”

“An-an-and you d-d-do?” Damian wanted to die after an obscenely childish hiccup came from him. How could he show Jason such vulnerability?

“I never learned,” Jason said nonchalantly. “But I’m old enough to make these decisions for myself. You’re just—”

“He’s not eighteen yet. I do not buh-buh—” Damian swallowed a lump in his throat, willing himself to stop stammering like an insecure child “—believe that he has matured beyond me in his time away. He is supposed to be my junior. There was always something between us I just…I shouldn’t have to justify this to you, Todd!”

“You’re right. You should have just talked to Anya about this. I’m sure she’d teach you a few knots and tricks to handle pain. She’s really into the whole—”

“St-stop! Todd! That’s enough! I understand!”

Jason smiled, feeling like he was getting through. “Look, I’m not going to get more involved with your personal life. Little part of me still wants to run you over with a car next time I see you just for that stunt you pulled over The Other.” Jason got up, went over to his old desk (which had been significantly re-fitted to accommodate Suzy), and scribbled down the name of the lube brands that he’d promised. “Buy extra. Don’t use it sparingly. It’s always better to clean up more than to hurt more.” He handed Damian the note and added, “By the way, I don’t own this establishment anymore. That honor goes to Suzy and her sisters. Come here looking for me again and—speaking from experience—you’d better be ready to fight off the craziest bitches you’ll ever meet; and I know your mother.”

“How will I get in touch with you if I have further questions about—”

“Kid, I gave you the obligatory big brother speech and advice. You get one of those out of me and that’s it, understand? You and I aren’t simpatico. You stuff criminals into a pit to be forgotten. I encouraged it, yeah, but I’d sooner drop a bomb into that pit and roast the Joker on a spit over its flames. We’re not the same, and we don’t do this. You try to get in contact with me again when I don’t want you deal with you and we won’t be discussing how much cock you can handle.”

Damian flinched. This was the Jason he knew; all gristle and no charm. He had known this was more likely what he was to be met with upon seeking his senior out. Jason was never one to hide his preferences, so Damian had at least been confident that he’d have some advice with regards to male and male sexual relationships—and he was right—but that didn’t change who they were and how they felt about each other. He should have never expected more.

“I…thank you…”

“Hm? Sure. Brotherly BS aside now, get the fuck out of here. I know you’ve already got some escape in mind, but you cause the Su’s any more trouble and I’ll let them call in a favor from me. You should have seen what happened to the last group of would-be assassins that broke into this place.”

“Let me guess. You sent them packing?”

“No one left, D. I had to replace the vacuum.”

Damian wasn’t sure whether or not to believe Jason, but he already knew what the Su Sisters were capable of and, considering his suspicions about another new threat that had been rearing its ugly head, he decided against inciting Jason’s rage any further. “Father may call upon you soon,” he noted.

“Good to know. I’ll be sure to ignore him.”

“Barbara is missing.”

That got Jason’s attention. “You don’t say?”

“She is not the only one. Someone is taking down secret organizations. Argus and Spyral have already been wiped off the map. The League of Shadows has not been able to recover.”

“Tch. Fine. I’ll keep an ear out.”

Damian couldn’t read much by his response, but figured he at least owed him something after their talk, even if that something was just more time.

“We know that you let the Penguin live.”

“Good for you. B doesn’t seem all that keen on apologizing for what he did when he thought I executed the stumpy little prick.”

“I don’t think he appreciated the knowledge that you’d kept Cobblepot prisoner in his own establishment.”

Jason laughed. “Can’t wait ‘til he finds out about your little prison then. Message received, I’ll listen for Bruce, now fuck on off, Demon-Spawn. I’ve got better shit to do today.”


	3. Don't Forget to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later the boys get the opportunity to try again. This time Damian is shockingly well prepared.

It took all of Jon’s mental strength to keep calm when Damian climbed into his window—a nasty habit he’d picked up since their old days of patrolling behind their parents’ backs—with a duffel bag slung over his back. The opportunity had finally arisen for them to take a couple days to themselves; Jon’s parents were busy on an assignment from Daily Planet that they’d decided to take on together and Bruce was…well, if Damian said Bruce was preoccupied, who was Jon to question it?

“You know, the front door would have been fine,” Jon joked, shoving the majority of the mess in his room into the closet. The room seemed much like himself; like it belonged to someone who had been a pre-teen not long ago. There were colorful posters on the walls, comic books strewn about, and his usual twin-size bed, complete with Wonder Woman bedspread.

“Robin doesn’t use front doors,” Damian said with a smirk. “Are we to do things on Diana’s insignia then?”

Jon scratched his head and muttered, “Well, it was this, Superman, or Batman.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “Honestly, Kent. You’re seventeen now. Can’t you at least act like it?”

Jon didn’t feel quite as defensive as he might have when he was younger than Damian. Now he found these little exchanges between them to be endearing. It added a certain degree of normalcy to a situation that otherwise felt foreign to them. “Um…I don’t know if you’re hungry or if, um—”

“Silence,” Damian said quickly. “Before either of us has the opportunity to lose our nerve, I would like to do this right.”

Jon blushed and nodded. “S-sure. Yeah, okay. How do you want to—”

“Shut up and strip.”

Jon stiffened in more ways than one.

“I have thought it over quite a bit and, if not for your half-Kryptonian status, our roles here might be reversed. So rather than tamper with Kryptonite this early on, I should think it would make sense if you were simply to obey me.”

The younger Jon might have protested, but something about Damian taking charge was a total turn on to Jon now. He nodded and opened his mouth to speak only to have Damian cut him off again.

“Not a word, Kent, unless you feel the need for our safe word,” he smiled deviously and Jon felt his whole body flush with desire. That Damian would even suggest that he might need the safe word was enticing.

While Jon undressed, Damian opened his bag and took out a couple different containers of lube, making Jon raise an eyebrow. Dozens of questions rested on his lips, but he didn’t dare disobey Damian’s rules. It made things more exciting to simply give Damian total control. Jon was almost naked before Damian began to follow suit. He started to sit down on the bed only for Damian to stop him.

“Stay on your feet. I will tell you when you’re allowed to do anything.”

Jon nodded and straightened up, anxious and excited.

Upon removing the last piece of his own clothing, Damian returned to the bag and drew out a shockingly large dildo. Just the sight of it made Jon’s mouth go dry. “I need to loosen up, and you could use some stimulation in the meantime.” Damian slathered the dildo with lube and then positioned it so that he could sit on it. Jon’s jaw dropped as Damian’s face flushed. He threw back his head, and let out a breathy moan as he lowered himself onto the toy. Jon felt his heart actually stop when the toy was completely sheathed inside of Damian.

“Mnngh. Ok…okay. I…oof…There are…condoms in my bag…g-get one on…now.”

Jon all but tripped getting over to the bag and fished out condoms…plural. “Dami—”

“Cherry…flavored…”

No more questions asked. Jon opened the flavored condom package and carefully rolled it onto his erection. Damian motioned for him to come closer and moved carefully himself so that he was braced against Jon’s legs. He looked like he was in pain, but equally, he looked indescribably beautiful to Jon.

“You’re so—”

“Sh-shut up.” Damian took Jon’s stiff member in one hand and moved his nose to the base, pressing against Jon’s pubis. Jon reached down to place his hand on Damian’s head only to get slapped away by Damian’s free hand. “N-no. I didn’t give you permission.”

Jon bit his lip and fought the urge to take what he wanted. Damian was doing so well, after all. In fact, why was he so prepared?

Damian’s tongue pressed against the side of Jon’s cock and he slowly slid down to the tip, swirling his tongue around it a bit teasingly. Jon covered his mouth with his arm as Damian tentatively let his cock slip past his lips. The gentle pressure of his tongue, the soft vibrations as Damian moaned softly, working himself on the dildo…it was more stimulation than Jon knew how to handle. He wanted to abandon all self-control, take Damian into his arms, and be inside of him.

Damian found a rhythm that worked for him, bobbing his head on Jon’s cock, before pressing his head a little further, taking the full length so that Jon was pressing against the back of his throat. Jon let out a strained cry and Damian felt a deep sense of satisfaction as he felt the condom swell slightly in his mouth. He sucked at it for a few more seconds before pulling away. Jon tried to reach for him again and he slapped the hand away. “Mmm not done yet.” Damian shakily stood up, the dildo still held firmly inside of himself, and settled onto the bed with his hips raised and his elbows down. The view was tantalizing. “Flavored…condom…off.”

Jon didn’t need to be told twice.

“Blue wrapper…not flavored.”

Jon found what Damian had demanded and rolled it on. He looked back at Damian and wondered just what he’d gotten into.

“Mmmnaaah!” Damian writhed, feeling the dildo pressing against his prostate. “L-lube!”

Jon rushed over to the two containers Damian had left out. “Which?”

“T-tube, not bottle!”

Jon snatched up the tube and went to the bed, looking right at the prize in store for him. “Frag me…”

“I…I think I’m…ready,” Damian managed to say. “T-take it out and…use the lube. Use a lot of lube.”

Jon touched the end of the dildo and gave it a gentle tug. The slight movement made Damian moan and the sound seemed to have a direct link to the heat pooling in Jon’s stomach. He pulled again, feeling the resistance and listening to Damian’s exclamations. When the dildo was about halfway out, Jon dared to try something that he might have to pay for later and pushed it right back in.

“Aahh!” Damian’s head dropped and his arms shook, threatening to give out under his weight. Jon stroked along Damian’s spine, cooing him and reassuring him, apologizing as he slowly pulled the dildo out completely. “Nngh. You…you…”

Damian was so beautifully open to him now. “You know the word,” Jon whispered. “You have to use the word if you need it. If I hurt you—”

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

Jon squirted a generous amount of lube over Damian’s puckering hole and over his cock, then settled his hands on Damian’s hips and positioned himself. “You know the word,” he said one last time.

“I told you—”

Jon drove himself all the way in, forcing the air out of Damian’s lungs.

“Breathe for me, Dami. You have to breathe.” Jon didn’t dare move until he was certain that Damian was ready. “You’re so hot. Frag, D, you’re amazing. How did you figure all of this out?”

Damian sucked in a stuttering breath. “M-more…Please…”

Jon took the invitation and pulled out just enough to comfortably thrust back in. Damian yelped and shuddered. Jon gently pushed against his back, making it arch as he found a gentle rhythm. The heat inside of Damian was overwhelming. Jon didn’t think he’d last long. And judging by Damian’s reactions, he was even closer. All Jon could think about was chasing that sensation and sharing it, so he reached around Damian and wrapped his hand around Damian’s cock. Damian let out a soft cry as he began jerking his hand to the same rhythm of his thrusts.

In no time at all Damian let out a loud cry and came on the Wonder Woman insignia on Jon’s comforter. Looking down at his back as he trembled, Jon sighed and pulled out. Damian yelped in confusion as Jon manhandled him, rolling him onto his back and adjusting his position so that he could slip right back in—a motion that was incredibly smooth with the aid of the lube. Damian’s face was red, his hair slick with sweat, his stomach covered with a few stray drops of cum that still dribbled from his withering erection.

All Jon could think of in that moment was how Damian seemed to be made for this. How perfect he was and how lucky Jon was for having him in his life. “I…I think I love you,” he told Damian before thrusting again.

Damian threw his head back and gripped at the sheets. “You…you…”

Jon chased his orgasm, enjoying Damian’s expression and the heat between them. He gripped Damian’s dick again and brought him back to full mast.

“J…Jon…”

The heat in Jon’s stomach nearly spilled over. “Say that again. Say my name.”

“You’re…you’re not…in charge…here…”

Jon huffed and brought one hand up to caress Damian’s face. “Please. Is that what you want? I’ll beg. I’ll happily beg. Please, Damian. Please!”

Damian threw his head back again. “Jon! Jonathan! P-please!”

Again, he did as he was told.

Jon and Damian finished at the same time, their intermingling climaxes leaving them both speechless. As soon as Jon felt the strength to move, he pulled out and collapsed, boneless next to Damian, only to bounce and immediately fall off of his twin-size bed, falling smack onto the floor.

Damian clicked his tongue. “Smooth move, Kent.”

It was good to hear him talking a little more normally. “You okay?”

“I feel exposed…raw…but, yeah. I think I’ll be fine.”

Jon floated up onto his feet and put up a hand. “Hang on. I’ve got an idea. Just…wait here.”

Using the super speed inherited from his father, Jon cleaned up the condoms and gathered up all of the remaining blankets and pillows in the house, creating a sort of burrow on the floor of his room. When he was ready, he lifted Damian into his arms and set him down on the pillows he’d set up. “It’s not a bed, but it’s got more room.”

Damian wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck and stole a kiss. “Thank you.”

Jon felt the heat all over again but willed himself to calm down. He settled in next to Damian, pulled a blanket over them both, and held Damian flush against him. “Sooo, now can I ask about the amount of preparation that went into this?”

Damian nuzzled his head against Jon’s chest and muttered, “I…talked to Todd.”

It took Jon a moment to figure out who that meant. “Wait, Jason? You talked to Jason Todd? Didn’t you, like, just accuse him of being Leviathan?”

Damian clicked his tongue. “I asked him about things before telling Father my belief with regards to Leviathan’s identity.”

“And he told you…all of this?”

“T-to an extent, yes. Todd has some experience with men, so he seemed like the suitable choice to speak with.”

“Do I even want to know why you know that?”

“He’s not subtle,” Damian said defensively. “He’s the Red Hood. I’ve seen him blow up a city block to get Father’s attention. His sexual preferences aren’t exactly a mystery.”

Jon stroked Damian’s hair lovingly. “Okay, okay. That’s fine. It’s just…I don’t know, I want to thank him but after the whole Leviathan incident something tells me he’s on even less friendly terms with you.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “There’s no helping that. But yes…I would like to thank him too. What you did before—back at our old lair…that was awful for me. This? This was something else.”

Jon winced. “I’m…still sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. If you hadn’t made the first move, I don’t think this would have been possible.”

Jon kissed him again. “So, one more question.”

“Hm?”

“How did you, um…How did you manage to get that dildo...um…”

Damian blushed hotly. “Of-of-of course I prep-p-pared. I could not have a repeat of the pain that occurred after last time.”

“I didn’t know I’d hurt you that bad!”

“Yeah, well…Thank Todd for the advice with lube. I’d much rather you overuse that stuff than not…”

Jon let out a deep sigh. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

“Shut up, Kent. We have a few more days together like this, so do me a favor and just…shut up…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a ton for reading my 1st AO3 work to the end! I'll try to be good about posting up complete stories going forward. This one just needed some reworking and I had places to be and people to see yesterday so I didn't have the time to get it all up at once (I'm sure there's a pun in there...).


End file.
